Lor'themar Theron
Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, is the leader of the blood elves on Azeroth after the betrayal and death of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Background Lor'themar began his career in the Silvermoon Ranger Corps. By the time of the Second War, he had risen to become second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, and defended Quel'Thalas against the invasion of the Horde. Many years later the traitorous Prince Arthas, having already ravaged his own homeland, led the undead Scourge against the high elves. The Ranger Corps fought Arthas at every turn but were pushed further and further back towards their capital. Sylvanas Windrunner was slain by Arthas outside Silvermoon, the city was sacked, and King Anasterian and the entire Convocation of Silvermoon were killed battling the invading undead. After Sylvanas' death, Lor'themar became Ranger-General and, along with his much-reduced forces, remained in Quel'Thalas after the fall of Silvermoon as a resistance to the Scourge remnants. Not long afterwards, Prince Kael'thas returned from Dalaran to proclaim the rebirth of the former high elves as the blood elves, or sin'dorei, in honor of their fallen brethren. Chosen as Regent of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar was commanded to "safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people" while Kael'thas took a group of the blood elf forces to join the Alliance resistance against the Scourge in Lordaeron. To aid him in this task, Lor'themar chose his old friend Halduron Brightwing to succeed him as Ranger-General. The Sunwell Approximately around this time, the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir pursued Anveena Teague, the current avatar of the Sunwell, into Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar and Halduron rallied the blood elves in alliance with the band of adventurers and blue dragons who had joined together to protect Anveena and threw back the Scourge. While Lor'themar and Halduron fought against Dar'Khan's undead minions, their comrades were able to awaken Anveena to her true nature: she is, in actuality, an artificial being created to house the reaccumulation of the Sunwell's energies. Upon realizing this, she unleashed her powers upon Dar'Khan and the Scourge, destroying them entirely. Anveena elected to remain in the Sunwell Grove to help restore it, and Halduron and Lor'themar pledged to aid her, as well as keeping her existence a secret. Sometime after, Grand Magister Rommath arrived as herald of the prince, bringing the message that Lor'themar was to prepare the blood elven people to come join their prince in the promised haven of Outland. Lor'themar is one of the few blood elves who know that Anveena is the avatar of the Sunwell, and the effect that this new manifestation will have on the blood elves' future is unknown, given their overwhelming need for magical energy to fight their common addiction, and the potential alternative that Anveena represents to Prince Kael'thas's plans in Outland. He is unaware, however, that Kael'thas has allied himself and the blood elves with the Burning Legion, which may have dire ramifications for Anveena's safety... Current Status Kael'thas returned to Silvermoon City with Felblood elves and stole M'uru. Lor'themar tells his people that they will endure despite the betrayal of Kael'thas. Also the restoration of the Sunwell following the banishment of Kael'thas meant that the fount of magic has returned. What will happen after this is unknown. Currently, Lor'themar leads Quel'Thalas as Regent of Silvermoon, and all of the sentries - which had previously said that Kael'thas would lead them to glory - would correct themselves and say that it would be Lor'themar who would lead them. It may be speculated that he may be crowned King of Silvermoon for his efforts, or that the Convocation of Silvermoon may be restored, only time will tell. Lor'themar Theron in The Burning Crusade Lor'themar Theron is a level ?? quest giver located in Sunfury Spire in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. After defeating Dar'Khan Drathir, players turn in his head to Lor'themar after turning it in at Tranquillien; blood elves are given a letter from Lor'themar to deliver to Thrall, informing him that Dar'Khan had been defeated and that the blood elves requested an equal seat at the table with the rest of the Horde. Players first go to the Undercity to obtain a seal from Sylvanas, before continuing to Orgrimmar. He starts the following quests: * . He ends the following quests: * . * . * . See List of Silvermoon City NPCs. Abilities 1600-1800 Melee * Cleave - 1650 average * Shock - 4600 nature, reflectable, 20 yard range * Mana Burn - 950 - 1050 mana burned, 1 shadow damage for each mana burned, 30 yard range * Mass Charm - 15 second charm, 50 yard radius around Lor'themar Tactics Lor'themar, Rommath and Halduron's close proximity to one another can be misleading as well as intimidating for a small raid. But surprisingly Rommath can be pulled without agroing the other two. Rommath is rather weak, using no magic or abilities and hitting for only about 900 on a T4/T5 geared tank, Halduron however cannot be pulled without agroing Lor'themar who will in turn agro Rommath. Downing Rommath is probably the easiest way to ensure survival, but if time is a factor, which it most likely will be, it may be best to simply tank all three. It's good for a tank to hold Lor'themar with two to four healers depending on gear and if Rommath can be killed first, all mana users should be standing more then 30 yards away to avoid Lor'themar's Mana Burn ability. This fight is the apex of a DPS race in terms of Alliance PVP, Horde players from Undercity and Shattrath are capable of teleporting en masse directly to Sunfury Spire and thrashing even a large raid, CCing and picking them off can also be hard due to each teleport having a different location, in addition players can fly from Quel'danas which is usually very high in traffic at any given time. That said it's best for most of the DPS to focus on Lor'themar while the remainder deal with the royal guard, spawns, and attacking Horde players. PVP trinkets are a must for this fight in order to deal with Lor'themar's Mass Charm spell. With luck, subtlety, and enough concentrated DPS Lor'themar will fall, from there the raid has done it's job, if they are capable of killing whomever remains the raid can see a good sum of gold depending on the number of players. Ranger-General? The Burning Crusade teaser site has Lor'themar Theron preceededing Halduron Brightwing as Ranger-General, while Dark Factions shows Halduron being chosen after Sylvanas's downfall. It is possible this is a direct change to the story, or Dark Factions simply omitted the period of time Lor'themar may have led the rangers. Trivia * In the trading card game, Lor'themar is portrayed as a paladin, though nothing in the lore has suggested he is one. However, this might be because of blood elves being the first horde race to have paladins, (blood knights) and Lor'themar was listed as a paladin (blood knight) to emphasize this; just like how Velen is listed as a shaman yet there is nothing in lore to suggest this either. * Lor'themar Theron is the racial leader of the blood elves in World of Warcraft. He is the only racial leader to not have his own set of phrases and quotes, he simply uses standard Blood Elf male quotes when clicked on. Quotes * About Dar'khan Drathir: "Come, let us welcome our wayward brother home by planting his grinning head on and end of a spear." * TCG: "The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." * Post Patch 2.4 gossip talk: "Be strong. Kael'thas has betrayed us and what we know is in flux, but do not lose heart. We will endure, as we always have. Arthas did not crush our spirit when he swept through our land, and neither will Kael'thas. Let it serve as a lesson to us all as we move forward to our prosperous future." Gallery Image:lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar lost an eye during the undead siege. Image:Lorthemar.JPG|Lor'themar Theron battles the Scourge Image:Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar and his councillors. Image:Lorthemar.jpg|Lor'themar in World of Warcraft. References External links Category:Lore characters Category:Blood elves Category:City bosses Category:Silvermoon City NPCs